mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Refugee
Refugee is a scenario Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough Naadir found a text where somewhere in the land Kudur and him is close, a land where they will learn what one of the most powerful Necromancers, Belketh, knew. They need to find an Oracle to help them. The Oracle can be found west of Shuma-ishkun. Even the Oracle's services are not for free - he demands 50,000 gold. Naadir and Kudur are surprised, but they need time to give to him the cash. After enough money has been collected, the Oracle tells them they need to search for a Dragon Teeth Necklace. The Necklace can be found by visiting the cartographer - he/she will tell them it is in northeast. The passage is blocked by a Keymaster, however, so they need to visit the Keymaster, who will demand 100 footmen. There are some outposts around, and, to the west, two Haven towns. When they give the Keymaster the soldiers, the footmen are demoted to peasants to work on the Keymaster's fields. Still, Naadir and Kudur got the Key, at least. When approaching the Necklace, a thief named Yrbeth comes and takes the Necklace. So, Naadir and Kudur need to follow her. Interestingly, the thief knows magic - she transported herself across the barriers. Naadir needs to know a Flying spell. Oddly enough, the shrine next to him offers to teach him Instant Travel. So, Naadir needs to use the spell and go get the thief. After clashing with Yrbeth's armies, Naadir finds the necklace and Kudur and him need to go back to the Oracle. The Oracle demands 100 gems, so Naadir needs to wait until the gems are collected. Giving the gems will reveal that Naadir has to offer the Necklace to the dragons in northwestern corner. The dragons are pleased, but "offer to be fought with" in order that Naadir can reach the portal. He has to slay every one of them, to get to the portal where Belketh stored his knowledge... Towns *Haven: Bailey, Devicey *Dungeon: Tyhtra *Academy: Azhar,note Qatadah, Ziyad *Necropolis: Shuma-ishkun, Amel-ishkun *Inferno: Ur-Ischin, Ur-Drask Strategy It is certain that Naadir needs to defeat the other factions. Since most of them are weak (as they have nothing built), Naadir should seize the opportunity. Still, there will be many heroes, so hiring troops every week in every town is advised, as they will capture towns sooner than it seems. Afterwards, Naadir needs to stick to the tasks and getting an army, as battling Yrbeth and the dragons is sure enough to be dangerous. Notes Azhar's town biography states it is Yaffiah for some reason. Trivia Originally, the storyline of Ashan was planned to take place in Axeoth. In this scenario, the town Azhar mentions Queen Emilia Nighthaven and Amel-ishkun mentions the Kingdom of Nekross (although misspelled as Necross). Bugs After Yrbeth's cutscene, the game may freeze. Gallery Refugee1.jpg|Naadir and Kudur at the portal Refugee2.jpg|The Keymaster's tent, with the peasants Refugee3.jpg|Naadir and Kudur facing black dragons Refugee4.jpg|The Oracle's demandings Category:Heroes V scenarios